Children
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Rock Howard tiene el mejor padre del mundo. [Viñeta]


_Garou: Mark of the Wolves y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Mi segundo intento para fanfic de este maravilloso juego que me da horas y horas de diversión y sobre todo, feels. Aclaraciones al final, ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Rock Howard se acomoda en su asiento mientras contempla en silencio a los niños que juegan contentos en las resbaladillas y columpios del parque principal de South Town. La tarde va cayendo poco a poco y la brisa empieza a volverse de fresca a fría. Sin embargo, aquellos pequeños no parecen notarlo, y continúan con sus jugueteos bajo la supervisión de alguno de sus padres, o en el mejor caso de los dos.

 _Padres._

Si Rock fuese más joven, hubiese sentido envidia de todos esos chicos. Los habría visto desde lejos, sin atreverse a unirse a sus juegos o siquiera entablar conversación con ellos. Los observaría fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido, para después bajar la cabeza y salir corriendo de vuelta a su refugio, con su querida madre. Ella lo miraría con pena y elevaría dificultosamente la diestra para que él se acercara y pudiese abrazarlo, de un modo tan suave que en muchas ocasiones tuvo miedo de lastimarla, de romper esa prisión de cristal que eran los abrazos de su madre.

Ella por un lado, por el otro…él. Esa persona que todo South Town se empeñaba en recordarle. Él, el que arruinó no sólo la vida de su madre sino también la suya y la de muchos más. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar su nombre de forma mental… Y no lo iba a hacer nunca. Esa persona estaba muerta y no iba a regresar jamás, para la buena fortuna de Rock y de la ciudad.

 _Padre._

¿Qué habría sido de él si hubiese tenido un padre de verdad? Uno como aquel, que empujaba a su hijo en los columpios mientras éste reía emocionado. ¿En qué hubiera cambiado su destino?

Rock está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de la sombra que se acerca a él hasta que es demasiado tarde y la tiene detrás, sujetándole de la espalda con fuerza. Da un respingo hasta que una risa conocida se cuela en su oído.

— ¡Te tengo!

— ¡Terry! —pronuncia el rubio menor, reponiéndose de la sorpresa. Los fuertes brazos de Bogard se entrelazan en su cuerpo, y apoya el mentón en su hombro, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, _Rockye_? No me digas que tienes ganas de deslizarte por esa resbaladilla…Porque considerando tu tamaño la abarcarás por completo, para desgracia de todos los niños —rió, divertido. Rock forma una mueca, pero no responde ni hace ademán alguno de apartar al mayor. Éste le observa en silencio, estudiándolo.

—Yo…—balbucea después de un rato. Terry parpadea al principio confuso, pero después entiende. Una sonrisa pequeña pero que destila calidez (las favoritas de Rock, pero que jamás se lo dirá) aparece en su semblante. Le da un apretón cariñoso antes de separarse de él para saltar la banca y tomar asiento a su lado.

—Tranquilo —dice el de ojos azules —.Pronto será de noche y se irán todos.

Rock no contesta, tan sólo apoya las manos en sus piernas, pensativo.

—Te empujaré lo más fuerte que pueda, te lo prometo —completa Terry, sin verlo. Sus ojos están fijos en los columpios, mismos que se empiezan a vaciar conforme el sol se oculta en el horizonte.

—Y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas —voltea ahora sí hacia él. Rock alza la vista y lo contempla. Tal vez han pasado varios años desde el día en que se conocieron, pero Terry sigue tal cual lo recuerda el otro; los mismos ojos vivaces, el cabello igual de brillante (aunque más corto) y la misma sonrisa capaz de hacer temblar las piernas de cualquier chica. Pero sobre todo, la misma sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a él, al rubio menor que atina a asentir tímidamente con la cabeza, del mismo modo en que lo hacía hace años, en aquellos parques ubicados en ciudades lejanas, ahí donde anduvieron de vagabundos el lobo y su cachorro.

Tal vez no compartan ni la sangre ni el apellido, pero Rock Howard tiene al mejor padre del mundo y su nombre es Terry Bogard.

* * *

 _No se preocupen, los columpios son amplios y Rock cabrá perfectamente en ellos, por si tenían el pendiente. Y si los rompen, pues saldrán huyendo o algo así (?). ¿Ya he mencionado lo mucho que me gusta Garou, y sobre todo Terry y Rock? ¿No? Pues lo digo entonces (?). Me gustan tanto que no pude evitar hacer esta pequeñísima viñeta dedicada a ellos dos y a su relación, siendo que tengo fics más complicados en proceso xD pero meh, debo darme gustos de vez en cuando. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Buster Wolf_ _por sus comentarios en mis fanfics anteriores._

 _Creo que sobra decir que el título es la famosa canción de Robert Miles. Gracias por su tiempo y cualquier comentario será bien recibido._


End file.
